


Pack

by rosewindow



Series: We Look Before and After [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Injury, Magic!Stiles, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewindow/pseuds/rosewindow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott, Stiles, and Allison face a wendigo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack

It’s after.

And Stiles is trying desperately to spark the mountain ash circle, but it won’t, it won’t work.

And Scott can’t control the wolf - the urge to protect his Pack blocking out their plan.

And Allison can’t breathe around the shock of deep claw marks across her stomach, but her hand finds Stiles’s spasming fingers. He takes a deep breath.

And then it’s easy. The magic sparks.

With the wendigo held at bay, Scott calms down, breathes the scents of his Pack - scared and bloody, but alive, still anchoring him to reality.

And Allison feels hands on the tender skin of her belly; Stiles’s deft fingers applying first aid and Scott’s soothing fingers drawing the pain out of her.


End file.
